


Слабые утешения (Small Comforts)

by alisachechnova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the cuddles, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Digital Art, Dom Neville Longbottom, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Late night cuddles, M/M, Mentions of past, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, Polyamory, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, SWEET BOYS, Shower Sex, Teacher Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Top Neville Longbottom, Trans Harry Potter, Triad - Freeform, so soft, upthehill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Кусочек жизни этой прекрасной триады.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Growing Neville MiniFest





	Слабые утешения (Small Comforts)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584707) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



> Работа написана к чудесному арту от upthehill:  
> https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/727ccacbd952_IMG_7262.JPG  
> Тут вот можно посмотреть другие ее арты:  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/upthehillnsfw/tagged/nsfw  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Невилл всегда просыпался первым.  
Его глаза открывались с рассветом, когда лучи солнца едва ли пробивались сквозь окно в их спальню.  
Снимая руку Гарри со своей шеи и колено Драко со своего бедра, Невилл медленно перекатился по матрасу, обратно накрывая одеялом своих партнеров. Он знал, что когда через час или вроде того он вернется, они прижмутся друг к другу, нога Драко будет перекинута через бедро Гарри, а рука Гарри будет закутана в блондинистых локонах.  
Предсказуемость их привязанности во сне была успокаивающей.  
Невилл оглянулся в последний раз перед тем, как направиться на кухню, уже чувствствуя привкус орехового кофе на языке.  
После первой чашки Невилл отправлялся в свою оранжерею. Была пятница, так что он провел утро, поливая цветы, перед тем, как вытащив ножницы, сделать надрезы на дереве Алихотси и пересадить некоторые старые мандрагоры. Взяв свои перчатки из драконьей кожи, он решил пропустить обрезку ядовитого тентакулы, мысленно отметив себе, принести парочку Драко для ремонта.  
К тому времени, как он вернулся в дом, их кухня была наполнена ярким ароматом хрустящего бекона и смеха. Невилл уселся на стул, и Гарри подал ему несколько жареных яиц на тосте, а Драко сел рядом с апельсиновым соком и яичным белком на тарелке.  
«Все еще набираешься белка?» - подтолкнул его в плечо Невилл.  
«Ммм, Стрелки метят на Кубок. Я обязан уделать Харрисона с этим чертовым снитчем, если у нас есть шанс.»  
Невилл промурлыкал: «Я приду и посмотрю, как ты тренируешься, да?»  
Драко улыбнулся, и сердце Невилла громко застучало в груди. Он бы никогда не подумал, что Драко чертов Малфой способен на настоящую улыбку. На седьмом курсе Невилл, однако, запечатлел превращение из злого в… по большей части язвительного, с небольшим количеством едкости.  
У Невилла было чувство, будто Драко всегда был таким: с холодной оболочкой, прятавшей душу, в тайне нуждающуюся в обьятьях, и последняя была помещена в такое маленькое пространство, что едва ли существовала.  
Он думал, связано ли это с тем, что Гарри и Драко всегда кружили вокруг друг друга, как будто чувствовали эмоции, «закупоренные в шкафу» и требующие свободы.  
Невилл освободил их в одну из ночей восьмого курса, когда они оба тонули в ненависти к себе, отвращении и сожалении. Он распахнул двери, освободив их истинные личности, и с тех пор они втроем были вместе.  
И все же, иногда у него бывали моменты сомнений. Всегда вне Золотого трио, его собственное образовывалось из-за страха войны и уничтожения. Невилл привык чувствовать себя лишним, но с Драко и Гарри он почувствовал себя нужным. Он почувствовал себя и нужным, и защищенным, и любимым, и обожаемым.  
Кроме того, без Невилла Драко и Гарри убили бы друг друга, как минимум, еще шесть месяцев назад.  
Даже сейчас они плюются друг на друга: Драко кричит на Гарри за то, что тот делает чай слишком крепким, а Гарри кричит в ответ, что, если бы он все еще не попробовал задницу Драко на вкус, чай бы не был таким горьким.  
Перед тем как уйти на работу -- Гарри в Феникс-Праймери, подведомственную школу для молодых волшебников и волшебниц, а Драко в «Стрелки Эпплби», -- они со сладкой любовью в глазах целовали на прощание друг друга и Невилла.  
Невилл ушел в свое время, собрав свежие травы и листья для своих многочисленных клиентов. Он также позаботился о том, чтобы упаковать пару сытных пирогов, удерживаемых заклинанием от порчи, на этот вечер.  
Закончив раньше, Невилл решил ненадолго заскочить в школу.  
«М-р Невилл, М-р Невилл!» -- закричали дети, когда тот вошел в класс Гарри, глаза которого загорелись, будто частичка праздника во время более-менее обычного дня.  
«Что Вы принесли нам сегодня, М-р Невилл?» -- спросил Гарри с искрой в глазах.  
«Ну», - начал Невилл, запуская руки в мантию -- он вытащил небольшой пучок листьев -- «Это Прыгающая поганка. Кто догадается, для чего она?»  
Он указал на маленькую девочку, которая подняла руку, - «Да, Роуз?» - он хихикнул. Она была прямо как ее мама.  
«Прыгающая поганка -- это главный ингредиент в средствах для кожи, например против старения.»  
«Очень хорошо, Роуз!» - воскликнул Невилл, и Роуз засияла. Он раскрыл ладони, и несколько поганок запрыгали по комнате. Дети смеялись, пока они прыгали с парты на парту, и Невиллу с Гарри потребовалось несколько оглушающих заклинаний, чтобы их снова собрать.  
«А теперь мы должны сказать «спасибо» М-ру Невиллу, правда?»  
«Спасибо, М-р Невилл!» - прокричал класс, пока Гарри выводил его в пустой коридор.  
«Рад вас видеть, М-р Невилл», - пошутил Гарри, целуя Невилла в щеку.  
«Прости, если я что-то прервал.»  
«Ни в коем случае! Сейчас они будут вести себя наилучшим образом, надеясь, что ты вернешься.»  
«Ммм, ну пока эта школа нанимает таких привлекательных учителей...», - пошутил Невилл, ущипнув Гарри за бок.  
«Пока привлекательные гербологи продолжают приходить», - ответил Гарри, обнимая Невилла за шею.  
Они поцеловались нежно и легко, но этого было достаточно, чтобы в школьном коридоре щеки Невилла загорелись.  
«Люблю тебя», - пробурчал Невилл в губы Гарри. Он затянул его в объятия, и Гарри пробормотал то же самое в его ухо.  
«Тоже тебя люблю, Нев», - услышал он, перед тем, как покинуть территорию школы.  
Он воспользовался хорошей погодой и направился к озеру. Лунная роса должна была зацвести, и тогда он смог бы использовать ее семена, чтобы сделать сливочное пиво, когда земля станет сплошным льдом, а небо – серым.  
Некоторые бы назвали его жизнь скучной, находящейся на изгибе земли и пути солнца, а его интересы – изменяющимися в зависимости от времени года и дождя. Но после детства, которое у него было, которые было у них, простота и предсказуемость были успокаивающими.  
Кроме того, их ночи были не иначе как интересными.  
Он подумал об одной, когда Драко пришел домой, проклиная и ветер, и небо, и траву -- все, что могло помешать ему увидеть снитч секундой раньше другого ловца, когда Гарри испек ему его любимое, что-то французское, что Невилл не мог произнести, а Невилл открыл красное вино, которое Нарцисса подарила ему на прошлое Рождество, когда после ужина он привязал их к изголовью кровати, оставив в таком состоянии, пока оба не намокли от желания, и тогда Невилл довел их до безумия, обсыпав похвалой; тогда рот Драко использовался для удовлетворения потребности Гарри: его язык двигался вверх и вниз по его клитору до тех пор, пока тот не задрожал в удерживающих его веревках; тогда во время криков Гарри Невилл вошел в Драко сзади, крепко схватив его за бедра.  
Солнце уже садилось, оставляя маленькие искорки на гладкой поверхности озера, и Невилл сунул руку в сумку, прежде чем аппарировать через Лондон к полю.  
Практика заканчивалась, несколько человек еще летали над полем. Он занял место на трибунах, мельком глядя на темнеющее небо, и ухмыльнулся, когда увидел промелькнувшего блондина, парящего в воздухе.  
Невиллу не нравился квиддич сам по себе как спорт. Счет никогда не имел особого смысла, а размеры мячей, игроков и обручей всегда казались ему непропорциональными.  
Но, тем не менее, он был ярым фанатом. Невилл разрисовывал лицо, делал знаки и кричал громче всех со своего факультета, когда видел своих друзей на метлах. Его глаза загорались, когда он видел Гарри с его природным талантом, преследующего золотой шар с такой же уверенностью и свирепостью, как и в тот день, когда он поймал напоминалку Невилла.  
Его противоположностью в небе был Драко. Он был очень серьезным, сконцентрированным, его глаза и разум фокусировались на цели. Он сильно давил на себя, чтобы быть идеальным, и большую часть времени он действительно таким был. Он мог заметить пятно золота, даже если солнце ослепляло его, небо было пыльно-серым, или дождь был сильным настолько, что Невилл не мог видеть свои собственные руки.  
Невилл увидел, как отреагировал Драко в ту секунду, когда заметил его, увидел, как тело спортсмена изогнулось, чтобы отрегулировать положение, как его метла сместилась и указала в нужном направлении, превращаясь в дротик, взмывающий к мишени.  
Ловкие пальцы поймали золотой шар, и Невилл ухмыльнулся быстрой улыбке, которая появилась на губах Драко и исчезла так же быстро, как бьются друг о друга крылья снитча.  
Затем он помахал, и Драко подлетел к его месту на трибунах.  
«Выглядел восхитительно там наверху», - позвал его Невилл, когда Драко был еще в метре от него.  
«Следишь за мной, мм?» - ухмыльнулся Драко, но Невилл знал, как много его похвала значит для него. Как много значит иметь кого-то, кто смотрит на него без критики.  
«Твоя задница выглядит чудесно издалека», - пошутил Невилл, отводя плечо от шлепка Драко, - «Она выглядит чудесно и вблизи, честно!» - завизжал он.  
«Да, черт возьми», - кратко согласился Драко, протягивая руку. Невилл положил в нее мясной пирог, теплый, с все еще слоистой корочкой.  
Слава богу, Гарри хорошо готовил. Если бы этим нужно было заниматься Драко и Невиллу, они бы ели бобы с тостами за каждым приемом пищи.  
Они ели в комфортной тишине, наблюдая, как остальные остужают свой пыл. Когда большинство из них направилось в раздевалку, Драко оставил быстрый поцелуй на щеке Невилла.  
«Буду поздно, мы еще будем разрабатывать стратегию», - Драко отряхнул несколько несуществующих крошек с тренировочной формы перед тем, как встать.  
Невилл кивнул и помахал Драко на прощание, когда тот уходил с поля вслед за остальными из команды.  
Гарри размешал болоньезе, а Невилл разделил их по мискам, отложив одну для Драко. Он будет голоден, когда вернется домой, потный и грязный после ночных тренировок.  
Они вышли в сад и сели на раскинутое на траве покрывало, слушая, как совы ухают вдалеке. После того, как их желудки были наполнены, Гарри присоединился к Невиллу в оранжерее, пока тот раскладывал различные растения и семена, которые он собрал за день.  
Они вместе приняли душ, помогая друг другу помыть голову и спину. Гарри наклонился и, поглаживая член Невилла, напрягающийся в его руках, взял в рот его сосок.  
Не было никакой спешки, ничего сумасшедшего или дикого.  
Только руки Гарри на Невилле и руки Невилла на Гарри.  
Невилл любил изучать тело Гарри, слышать изменения в его дыхании и чувствовать, как прогибается его спина.  
Взрослея, он никогда не думал, что кто-то будет хотеть его. Его бабушка, царство ей небесное, всегда вела себя так, будто он был обузой и лишь напоминаем о ее собственном восхитительном, храбром сыне. Его родители, ну… он и Гарри оба едва ли знали, каково это – быть любимыми и оба знали слишком много о том, каково это – терять.  
Невилл кончил, дрожа в руках Гарри. Горячие капли стекали по стенкам ванны, когда Невилл упал на колени. Он лизал и сосал, доставляя удовольствие Гарри, пока обжигающая струя воды била ему в спину. Гарри схватил его за плечи, когда приближался к кульминации, и, когда Невилл добавил к языку еще и подушечки своих грубых пальцев, застонал, его голова ударилась о плиточную стену, и он кончил.  
Они вытерли друг друга, и Невилл сонно зевнул. Он зажег несколько свечей в коридоре, убедившись, что Драко не споткнется в темноте, когда вернется домой.  
Гарри накинул старую футболку, а Невилл натянул свеже постиранные брюки, и они вместе улеглись на прохладные простыни. Когда они уснули, Невилл лежал спиной к подушкам, а Гарри прижимался к изгибу его руки.  
Драко пришел поздно. Невилл почувствовал, как знакомая нога легла на его бедра, и запах от метлы и зелья для волос заполнил его ноздри. Он счастливо вздохнул, зная, что его мальчики дома и лежат в его объятиях.  
Утром, когда солнце начало подниматься из-за холмов, Невилл не суетился. Он не бежал в теплицу и не ухаживал за своими растениями, не менял горшки и не проверял давление воды.  
Вместо этого он вжался глубже в подушки, прижав своих парней ближе к груди.  
«Ммм», - простонал Гарри, сонно зевая, - «Доброе»  
«Еще рано, Поттер», - пробормотал Драко, лежащий слева от Невилла. Невилл рассмеялся от того, как они могли дразнить друг друга, при этом даже не открывая глаз.  
Драко подвинулся, его нога переместилась выше по Невиллу, и он прижал свои бедра к его бедру. Невилл почувствовал твердость утренней эрекции, прижатой к его ноге, такой же постоянной и естественной, как восходящее солнце.  
«Похоже, часть тебя уже проснулась, Драко», - хихикнул Невилл.  
«У него собственный разум», - простонал Драко, снова прижимаясь бедрами к Невиллу.  
«Знаешь, я бы мог об этом позаботиться», - Гарри сел с усмешкой на лице.  
«Ты бы хотел этого, Драко? Чтобы Гарри позаботился о тебе?»  
«Если позволишь», - зевнул Драко и закинул руку себе за голову.  
Невилл улыбнулся. Драко мог быть таким раздражительным по утрам, особенно когда не высыпался, но он всегда оживлялся, когда на столе был секс*. Или на полу. Или в их случае на кровати.  
Он скинул с себя гибкое тело Драко и уложил его на спину. Невиллу потребовалось мгновение, чтобы в полной мере восхититься чистой наготой Драко: его бледной кожей на белых простынях и красновато-розовым членом, направленным прямо в воздух.  
Невилл нежно поцеловал его, он все еще мог чувствовать вкус пасты на его губах. Частично он был утешен тем фактом, что Драко вернулся домой, где была еда и освещенный свечами коридор, где его ждали несмотря на долгое отсутствие.  
При этом, он знал, что Драко терпеть не может, когда чувствуется утреннее дыхание, поэтому быстро наложил на зубы очищающее заклинание.  
Драко удивленно открыл рот, и Невилл позволил его языку проскользнуть внутрь. Их поцелуй был мягким, медленным и страстным, его руки разбегались по плечам, груди и бедрам Драко.  
Он почувствовал, как Драко застонал, как вибрации пронзили его грудь и горло, и посмотрел вниз на кровать. Гарри присоединился к ним, твердый ствол Драко заполнял его рот.  
«Ты выглядишь восхитительно»  
Гарри посмотрел сквозь густые ресницы, покраснев от комплимента Невилла, и его губы растянулись вокруг члена Драко.  
Драко заскулил, когда Гарри взял глубже.  
«Хочешь чем-то заполнить свой милый ротик?» - спросил Невилл. Драко решительно кивнул, и член Невилла дернулся от предвкушения.  
Иногда ему нравилось откидываться назад, чтобы наблюдать тем, как эти двое сцеплялись друг с другом. Драко любил немного поспорить, прежде чем Гарри смог бы прижать и трахнуть его размеренными, дразнящими движениями.  
Однако этим утром Невилл хотел кончить в рот Драко или, может быть, даже в его руку, грубую от такой частой езды на метле и сильную от тренировок.  
Он расположился на кровати, снимая штаны и собирая подушки за спиной. Гарри помог Драко встать на четвереньки, и Невилл услышал звуки ремней.  
Драко сжал в руке матрас, когда Невилл схватил его за предплечье, и они поцеловались. Невиллу нравилось, как Драко целовался, как будто он всегда немного нервничал, был немного не уверен, что заслуживает любви.  
Это объединяло их троих – они все не совсем понимали, каково быть любимыми, но старались одинаково сильно.  
Кровать примялась под тяжестью Гарри, когда тот опустился на колени на ее краю, Невилл прижал ногу к его колену после того, как расположился. Он почувствовал момент, когда Гарри вошел в Драко сзади, отличившийся хныканьем, вырвавшимся из Драко, и тяжелым стоном, который издал Гарри. Страпон пульсировал, потирая Гарри как раз, чтобы подразнить, но не настолько сильно, чтобы он смог кончить.  
Он прижимался к Драко, который, в свою очередь, засунул язык в рот Невиллу -- их поцелуй становился все более и более голодным. Невилл приподнял бедра, скользя своим возбужденным членом по животу Драко, покрасневший член которого был спрятан между бедер, так что головка отскакивала от колена Невилла каждый раз, когда Гарри совершал толчок. Для них троих установился один ритм, объединявший их в медленной синкопе**, которая увеличивалась с каждым движением.  
Рот Драко по-прежнему был рядом со ртом Невилла, но они не столько целовались, сколько дышали одним воздухом, делились теплом и страстью. Невилл снова дернулся, и Драко наконец понял намек, обхватив своими длинными пальцами изнывающий ствол Невилла.  
Он застонал в рот Драко, сжимающему руку в кулак, в том же темпе, в котором его трахал Гарри. Он хотел кричать от чистого удовольствия, которое они разделяли вот так, вместе.  
Гарри кончил первым, его бедро затряслось рядом с ногой Невилла, а стоны наполнили комнату. Однако он все еще погружался в задницу Драко. Он чувствовал, как Драко близок: его зубы практически прокусили губу Невилла, пока он заставлял себя сдерживаться, а его кулак беспорядочно двигался по члену Невилла, как будто он хотел, чтобы это был его собственный.  
Невилл провел пальцами по волосам Драко, слегка потянув за них, и почувствовал руки Гарри на своем колене. Драко застонал, когда Гарри взял его член в руку, прокручивая запястье так, как ему всегда нравилось.  
Он почувствовал, как брызги спермы Драко попали ему на ногу, сочетаясь с блестящими волосинками на костяшках пальцев Гарри. Рука Драко замедлилась, пока он испытывал оргазм. Он издал сиплое «Поттер», и его тело задрожало от облегчения.  
Когда они делали это вот так, все вместе, Невилл обычно кончал последним. Он любил наблюдать, держать контроль до самого последнего момента. Он снова почувствовал, как матрас промялся, и вдруг Гарри оказался рядом, облизывая и покусывая его челюсть, пока Драко целовал его губы.  
«Кончи для нас, Нев», - пробормотал Гарри в шею Невилла, а Драко сжал кончик его члена, проводя большим пальцем по головке.  
Невилл издал стон, пока кончал, и следы его удовольствия покрыли руку Драко и его собственный живот. Драко двигал языком в его рту, улавливая вздохи, пока Гарри дразнил мочку его уха своим языком.  
Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию своих мальчиков, пока они устраивались рядом с ним, снова уставшие и сонные.  
"Завтрак?" - спросил Гарри, вырисовывая пальцами узоры на остывающих животе и ноге Невилла.  
«Ужасно голоден», - ответил Драко. Невилл провел рукой по его волосам, и тот прижался к его плечу.  
«Еще пару минут, да?» - сказал Невилл и притянул их ближе к себе, желая, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.  
Он верил в то, что это возможно.

**Author's Note:**

> * - «…but he always seemed to rally when sex was on the table. Or the floor. Or in this case, their bed.»  
> Тут как бы идиома, которую я не могу перевести с сохранением смысла и игры слов. Вообще «to be on the table» используется для чего-то, что обсуждается или предлагается (в данном случае секс), а дальше идет игра слов в виде перечисления мест для секса…  
> ** синкопа (приведу два определения для полноты понимания использования понятия)  
> в медицине: обморочное состояние, эпизод временной потери сознания вследствие пониженного кровоснабжения головного мозга (как бы в эйфории ребята)  
> в музыке: смещение ритмического ударения с сильной доли (на ней оно обычно) на слабую. обычно ударение в ритме попадает на сильную долю, но иногда смещается и происходит синкопа. (типа у ребят свой особый ритм, его смещение)


End file.
